


Trust In

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This was not part of the plan.





	Trust In

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'changing fate'

Well this-- This was not part of the plan, but there was nothing to do but trust in Naga and in the gods of this world as well. Lucina was more than happy to help the twins, after all. Her father was safe, Aunt Lissa was safe... Obviously things were happening a little differently than intended, but it could still all work out in the end.

There had always been a chance of something like this happening, she supposed. With as many potential timelines and worlds and Outrealms well...

As long as she kept changing it all for the better...


End file.
